No One Likes Being Alone
by I'm in Bishie Heaven
Summary: [HikaKao HikaOC KaoOC][Hints of ShounenAi] Can't think of a summary that wouldn't spoil the story, so just go ahead and read.
1. Chapter 1

"Suzume, are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, mom."

"I want you to walk with your sister."

"Never!"

"Please?"

"No! I hate her."

"Suzume, I don't like what America did to you. You used to be a...Suzume? Suzume!"

But Suzume was already out the door and on her way to the Ouran Private Institute. She was in class 1-A. Her and her family had recently moved from Osaka, and before that, America. They were rich and happy, so what more could they want?

"Class, please welcome our new transfer student, from Osaka. Her name is Suzume Haga." The teacher introduced.

Suzume walked into the classroom. She had shoulder-length red hair and sea-green eyes. She wore a mussed large bow on the back of her head. One problem, she wore the boys' uniform.

"Umm...Miss Haga, all females are required to wear the females' uniform." The teacher informed her.

"They gave me the wrong uniform. Don't get a new one 'til next month." She said as if she had said it thousands of times before.

"Uh, yes. I see, now. Where to place you...How about behind Fujioka? Fujioka, raise your hand so Miss Haga can see where to sit." The teacher said. A kid raised their hand and Suzume went to sit behind them.

_After School_

Suzume's first day was...okay. She decided to go around and visit the clubs.

'_Music Room 3? Hmm...'_ She thought. Suzume opened the doors.

"Welcome!" She was greeted by seven boys, all dressed like pirates. She immediately recognized three of them, from her class.

"Oh, isn't that the new transfer student?" One of the twins said.

"I believe so." The other said.

"Oh, what was her name?" The twins asked synchronized.

"Suzume Haga, age 16, originally from Akita, moved to San Francisco, then to Osaka, then here." The boy with glasses said.

"Why do you know this?" Suzume asked hesitantly.

"Research, my dear girl. Am I correct?"

"Uh, yes." Suzume was hugged from behind by, what seemed like, a child.

"Hiya! Do you want to be my friend? Do you like Usa-chan?" The boy said. The tallest of the boys came over and picked the child up. The blonde one in the center started to speak up.

"Welcome, my princess. What is your type? The little devil type, the cool type, the Lolita type, the smart type, the natural type, or the prince type?" He said.

"Uh...little devil, I guess..." she said. The two twins came up behind her.

"So you prefer us over all others?" They asked synchronized.

"Sure, I guess. I never really liked twins, but I suppose you two are all right." Suzume replied.

_The Host Club is now open._

"All of the costumes you see are actually replicas of the outfits worn on Blackbeard's crew!" One of the twins, Hikaru, informed the girls sitting around him and his brother, Kaoru.

"Mine seems a little loose, almost too big for me, though." Kaoru said, looking at the clothe hanging off his arms. Hikaru pulled him closer.

"But, when they're looser, they're easier for me to take off, Kaoru." He said, staring romantically into his brother's eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, that's embarrassing to say in front of these girls..."

All the girls around them squealed, except for Suzume. She would've squealed if they weren't twins. She didn't like twins at all, but since she thought they were hot, they were an exception. She stood up and started to walk off.

"I'm done for today..." she said, leaving. A few minutes after she left, another girl came into the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IiBH: Sure, this'll be kind of a shounen-ai story, I guess. –yawn- I'm so tired right now...

Pains of Love and The New Student are still being updated, I just need to find the time and inspiration to write them. School has started and the homework is KEELING ME!

R.e.V.i.E.w, P.l.E.a.S.e!


	2. Please forgive me, readers

To those that wanted to read this story:

I'm sorry, but a few reviews had made me want to discontinue this story. One review would be:

"_Why do losers need to make up new characters when there are canon characters that fulfill these requirements already? _

_Nobody wants to read about your sue. The only other people who will like this are losers like you."_

Written by 'Doctor What'.

Even before I could elaborate more on Suzume's character, you judged her and said she was a Mary Sue.

Oh, and I would like to say to a reviewer that goes by the name of 'stfu n00b', I know what a Mary Sue is and I know proper grammar. So, fuck you.

And, again, to jxp7962, I haven't elaborated on her character yet. And yet, you still judge her as a Mary Sue.

So, to those that actually enjoyed what I had of the story, I'm sorry that these three reviewers ruined it for you. I might continue this story, but that chance is slim and won't be any time soon.

With love,

I'm in Bishie Heaven


End file.
